The Easy Things Are Never Easy
by Jade-Max
Summary: Set During “Goldar’s Vice Versa” – Kimberly must ask Tommy to the dance…


August 2007

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers and their affiliates belong to Saban and are used without permission and no money is being made off of this.

**Author's Note:** And the bunnies keep breeding… started minutes after I started my 3rd fic… And then I had to go back and find the episode to watch it since I still remember it.

**Summary:** Set During "Goldar's Vice Versa" – Kimberly must ask Tommy to the dance…

* * *

**The Easy Things Are Never Easy**

"But what if he says _no_?"

Aisha laughed as she leaned forward over the table. "Kimberly, you've been dating Tommy for _how_ long?"

"That doesn't mean anything." Kimberly fiddled with the straw nervously. "Tommy can always say no."

"_Right_." Aisha shook her head. "Kimberly, you're being silly. Tommy's _not_ going to tell you no – he adores you."

Kimberly ducked her head shyly, a soft smile on her lips. "You're just saying that."

"Ha!" Aisha kicked at Kimberly's chair. "As if you didn't know it; here's your chance."

Kimberly's head came up sharply as Tommy, Adam, Billy and Rocky joined them at the table. Adam settled himself next to Aisha. "Can you believe this crazy idea of a dance?"

Aisha grinned, punching him on the shoulder. "What, afraid you're not going to get asked?"

Rocky gripped Adam by the shoulders. "He's just worried the girl he likes isn't going to ask him."

"Well, some of us don't have that problem," Adam slanted a look at Tommy.

"Don't look at me," Tommy told him with a half-smile. "I haven't been asked yet either."

Four sets of eyes turned on Kimberly, and she blushed, glancing at Tommy and then looking away. Aisha kicked her friend under the table and Kimberly jumped in response. Taking the hint she scrambled to her feet, collecting her books as she did. "I uh… Tommy?"

"Yeah, Kim?"

Kim glanced at her friends, embarrassed. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

"Sure. Excuse us, guys."

The other Rangers settled in around the table, pulling up extra chairs as Kimberly took Tommy's arm and led him outside the juice bar. He didn't say anything, seeming to be waiting for her to speak, as she led him down the side pathway towards the lake.

They walked in silence, Kimberly twisting the tale end of one of her backpack straps in her hands as she did. She cast a side-long look at him, stopping on the bridge as she leaned over the railing. Rubbing her hands together she took a deep breath and turned to face him.

Tommy leaned on the rail, using one arm to brace himself as he cocked his head at her inquiringly. "Usually when you ask to talk to me, Kim, your lips move a little more."

She smiled. "I'm sorry; I guess I'm just…" She ducked her head nervously, her hair falling forward to partially cover her face.

She reached up at the came time Tommy reached out, their fingers connecting over her ear and froze.

Their gazes locked and his lips twitched into an encouraging smile. "Just what?"

"I'm nervous." Her admission was followed with a nervous laugh. "Imagine, nervous with you."

His thumb gently caressed the tips of her fingers where they were locked with his. "Nervous, huh? What do you have to be nervous about?"

Kimberly shrugged, dropping her hand to the rail, but making no move to free her fingers from his. "This whole dance thing."

"But you love to dance."

"I know, but this is different?"

"Why, because you have to ask your date instead of the other way around?"

She nodded, thankful he understood. "Did you… were you nervous the day you asked me out the first time?"

"Nervous? I was terrified." He squeezed her fingers. "I thought you'd turn me down."

"No way!" She looked at him, shocked. "Why?"

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't feel the same way about me." His grip shifted, sliding along her fingers until he had her hand in the same grip he'd had it in the day they'd shared their first kiss. "Then you kissed me back."

"I guess I shouldn't be nervous then, since we've already been through all that."

His smile was encouraging. "You can always ask me anything, Kim. But," he paused, cocking his head at her with a knowing twinkle in his eye. "If it makes you feel better you can do the initiating this time."

She laughed, put at ease by his teasing. "That's what made me nervous in the first place. This whole idea of having to take control and ask someone – ask _you_ – to the dance really scared me."

"Oh?"

A shrug of her shoulders was accompanied by an apologetic smile. "I guess I thought you might turn me down."

He arched his eyebrows in surprise. "Now why would I do a foolish thing like turn my girlfriend down if she asked me to a dance?"

"Because you _don't_ like to dance."

"But I do like an opportunity to hold my girlfriend."

She blushed.

Tommy grinned, lifting his free hand to brush a tendril of hair from her face – anything to touch her. "So, was there something you wanted to ask me, Kim?"

She smiled, taking a page from his book, and lifted the hand he didn't have captured. Stepping close, she stepped on the toes of his shoes and lifted herself to her tip toes as her arm slid around his neck. Their lips met and held, lingering for a moment before she pulled back a fraction but kept her position at eye level with him. "Tommy?"

"Yes, beautiful?"

She smiled; she loved his nickname for her. "Will you be my date for the dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

_fin_


End file.
